


Fun in 221B

by MartinandtheTardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinandtheTardis/pseuds/MartinandtheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John invites Greg over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in 221B

John and Sherlock. Sherlock and John. It sounded right. It looked right in his mind. He just didn't know if Sherlock felt the same way. Sherlock never seemed to get that John was flirting with him all the time. Sherlock could be so thick when it came to human behaviour.

John came back to himself as Sherlock came into the room. Sherlock didn't seem to even notice John sitting in his chair. He just walked over to his music stand and started composing. John hated his ignorance sometimes. He was always thinking about himself. Unless he got a case. Then it was him and the case. Never John. Always Sherlock.

John didn't realise he had stood up, and that he was going to his room. He sat down on the bed, and started thinking about Sherlock. He could hear that stupid violin from the living room. John took his mind off of the violin and replaced that thought with Sherlock. Stupid, thick, beautiful Sherlock. He then thought about the first case he went on with Sherlock. That was also the first time he met Greg Lestrade. He thought Sherlock was beautiful, and he thought Greg was cute. They were both sexy as hell.

John's hand went to the phone, and he called Greg. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Greg. This is John."

"Oh, hi John. Is something wrong? Is Sherlock okay? Are you?" He sounded very worried.

"Yeah, yeah, we're both fine. I just wanted to know if you were hungry."

"Uh, yeah. A little bit."

"Do you want to go out to lunch?"

"Sure. It'll be good for me to get out of the office."

"Ok. Where do you want to go?" John wanted him to like where they went.

"Hmm. How bout that small place that just opened?"

"Sounds good. Meet you there in 15?"

"Sure. See you in a bit."

John got his jacket and started to head out. Sherlock stopped playing and watched him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the new restaurant that just opened."

"Okay. Bye."

Wow. No questions? John thought that was rather odd. Sherlock usually had a hundred questions when John went out without him, unless he was going to the store. John thought about this as he went down the stairs of the flat. He pushed the thought out when he got a cab. He gave the cabby the address and sat back.

When John got to the restaurant, Greg was already there. He looked anxious, like he was waiting for his date who he was worried wouldn't show. John sat across from him. Greg started, and he looked surprised John had showed up.

"Hi, Greg. How's it going?"

"Ok. How're you?"

"I'm doin good. So, I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to come over to our flat for dinner? I'm making spaghetti."

"Uh, sure. Well." He looked confused.

"Well what?"

"Did you have a reason to call me to lunch? Or is this casual friend meet?"

"Oh, yes. Well, I want to talk about it with you and Sherlock. Come around 8, yeah?"

◽◽◽

Later, John was cooking spaghetti sauce and noodles. It was almost done when he heard feet coming up the stairs. Greg knocked softly and came in. John yelled for him, and Greg walked into the kitchen. John turned around for a moment and hugged him. Greg's eyes widened in shock. John realised what he had just done and pushed away from him. He blushed and went back to the food.

"Greg, can you call Sherlock?"

"Uh... Yeah... Sure." Greg was blushing too. "Sherlock! Food's done!"

Sherlock rushed into the kitchen, excited. Greg didn't think he had ever seen him so excited. Wow, what on earth happened here? They're both acting adorkable, he thought. John was dishing them all plates. He gave one to Sherlock, who gave it to Greg. He took it, completely flabbergasted. He had never seen either of these two like this. John looked at him.

"Greg? You still with us, buddy?"

"Yeah! Yeah. Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said we were going to the sitting room to eat. Come on."

John led the way to the living room and turned on the telly. He waited until Greg sat down, then he tossed him the remote. "Here. You choose the show."

Sherlock and John looked at him, then started eating. Greg turned off the television, saying, "Ok, you two, what's going on?"

Sherlock looked surprised. "What do you mean, what's going on?"

Greg gave him a look. "Both of you are acting really strange, even for you two."

John gave him an innocent look. "I'm sure we don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. Come on, spill it, one of you."

John sighed. "Ok. Well, I told Sherlock you were coming over, and he had an idea. Sherlock?"

Sherlock gave Greg a sly look. "I was wondering, would you... like to... umm..." He looked down, and his cheeks were flushed.

"What Sherlock is trying to ask is, would you like to come to bed with us for some fun?"

Greg's jaw dropped. He never thought they would be interested in him. He had fantasized about it, but he never expected it to happen. He closed his mouth and nodded, possibly a little too eagerly.

John laughed, seeing how excited he was. "Let's eat first though, love."

They all ate quickly, and soon they were in the bedroom. Greg was sitting on the bed, watching John and Sherlock. Sherlock moved first. He took his shirt off, then he Greg's top off. John pulled his off, then his trousers. He had an erection, and so did Sherlock. Then Greg noticed that he did as well. Sherlock unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall to the floor. Greg stood up and took his off, too. Sherlock took his pants off, then Greg's. Sherlock knelt in front of Greg and wrapped his mouth around Greg's erection and started massaging his cock with his tongue. John had somehow gotten behind him, and he started kissing his neck. Greg's head rolled back, and his eyes closed. He tangled his fingers in Sherlock's dark curls.

Sherlock hummed, and the vibration made Greg moan. He layed down on the bed, with Sherlock still around his cock. John popped into his vision and started kissing him. Ohhh, John. Mmmm, Sherlock. They were both so fucking amazing. Greg could do this for days. He started stroking John, and he moaned into Greg's mouth. Greg moaned loudly as he came in Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock swallowed everything. John flipped himself to the bottom, still kissing Greg. Greg gasped as Sherlock entered him. He started to thrust into Greg, and John came into his hand. Sherlock emptied into Greg soon after. He slid out of Greg, and collapsed next to John.

Greg rolled off John to rest on his other side, so John was now in between them. They were all panting and sticky with come. Finally Sherlock got up and cleaned them all off. He crawled above Greg and kissed him. Then he leaned over and kissed John. He got up. John rolled onto his side to kiss Greg. His tongue explored John's mouth. He tasted amazing. Sherlock tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and he was greeted by another amazing kiss. John got up and looked at them.

"So, Greg, what did you think?"


End file.
